This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Center Operations is comprised of organizational elements that provide those essential infrastructure functions to sustain the Center's mission. These elements provide the framework that allow the Center to properly execute its responsibility to the NCRR and provide the research environment for our scientists and the respective research programs. Center Operations is composed of the Director's Office, Financial Management, Grants Administration, Human Resources, Service Resources, Information Technology, Library, Graphic Services, Security, Purchasing, Shipping and Receiving and Engineering and Maintenance. Collectively, these organizational units provide the strategic direction and vision, daily command and control, general administration, grants management, financial planning, facility and environmental resources, and essential common services to support the Center. AIDS related.